The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a functional block diagram of a hall-effect switching circuit is shown. A hall-effect switch 100 switches between current states. The current states are based on changes of a magnetic field near the hall-effect switch 100. One end of a sense resistance R1 is connected to a low side of the hall-effect switch 100. Another end of the sense resistance R1 is connected to ground. A voltage V is measured across the sense resistance R1 to determine the current state provided by the hall-effect switch 100.
One end of a supply resistance R2 is connected to a high side of the hall-effect switch 100. Another end of the supply resistance R2 is connected to a voltage source, Vs. A supply voltage across the supply resistance R2 is determined by the voltage Vs.